All the Colors of the Rainbow
by CarEtoDreaM
Summary: And maybe one day the sky will be painted with all the colors of the rainbow and more, they both like to think individually. But that day is more like to come before they ever admit their love for one another.


All the Colors of the Rainbow

CarEtoDreaM  
  
A/N: This is the unbeta'd version, just felt like getting it up before hand so everyone can see how it is. Once my beta gets it, and it is revised, then it'll be reposted. But still do review please. This is Ron/Hermione by the way.  
  
And it's sort of weird cause I wrote this fic all backwards... ending first, beginning last.  
  
Summary: And maybe one day the sky will be painted with all the colors of the rainbow and more, they both like to think individually. But that day is more like to come before they ever admit their love for one another.

* * *

They both have a similar dream. They wish the sky would be painted with all the colors of the rainbow and more. This is the tale of the two most unlikely people. A simple love story of the hero's sidekick and the heroine. He was everything that a best friend could ask for, and she was the cleverest witch that anyone had seen years. They were the most unlikely couple, yet it seemed so incredibly right at the same time... It was a pity that fate had to intervene.  
  
They liked almost every single color, but they both had their favorites. She liked red the most, it was the color of his hair. He liked honey brown, it was the color of her eyes.  
  
It was always so weird, she always wondered why she loved him like she did. He was her complete opposite in almost every single way. And the color of his hair... that red was so brightly red, it was almost orange. Most people would hate it, yet she loved it so much, she loved him so much. He was always so messy and never ever studied, but she loved him in spite of all that.  
  
He pretty much wondered the same. Merlin, how he used to hate that bushy brown hair of hers. But now he realized that it was a part of her, so he loved it. He even loved her bossiness, how she always got so infuriated when he pretend not to remember things from Hogwarts: A History.  
  
Sometimes, they both wished the other would just come up and say how much they loved them. It never happened though.  
  
There were times when he was so incredibly close to telling her how he felt about her. But he always stopped himself at the last moment. It wasn't the fear of rejection, he just didn't want her to always think of him if he were to die during the war. He was pretty sure that he was going to die too, the sidekick always dies saving the hero. It's just how the story goes...  
  
But doesn't the heroine always live on? Doesn't she always end up with the hero at the end? He used to always be afraid of this... afraid that she would go to the hero once she realized how good he was. This tale won't end this way though, because the hero was with the sidekick's younger sister. He slept better when he remembered that. But what then would happen to her? He didn't like to think about that though. He didn't like to think about what would happen after his death. She will go on all right, he always tried to reassure himself. She was always a strong girl.  
  
She knew how he thought sometimes. She knew that he was expecting death during the war. She could see the look in his eyes at time... The wishing that he wouldn't pass during the war, but then the fierce fire of knowing that he would willingly sacrifice himself to save his best friend, the hero. That's what she loved so much about him... but it's also what she hated the most. And something told her that he was probably not going to make it through the war. But she didn't like to think about that. She didn't like to think about what would happen to her if he was gone. She liked to think that he would survive, and when he came out, he would sweep her up into his arms and proclaim his love for her. She always smiled bitterly after that thought.  
  
Her favorite time of the day is night because it is the only time when she can sink into her covers and cry. She wishes to be happy, but that is only wishful thinking. She wishes he will think of her as more than a best friend, but that is too much to ask for.  
  
He likes to think that if he isn't hear her, she will be safe. But that is not how its is, it only hurts her more. If he knew, everything would probably change. But he doesn't know. So she continues to hurt.  
  
And maybe one day the sky will be painted with all the colors of the rainbow and more, they both like to think individually. But that day is more like to come before they ever admit their love for one another. It doesn't make sense how everyone around them can see that they're meant to be but them. And maybe the whole thing could have worked out in the end, but fate had to intervene...  
  
_The End._  
  
A/N: So how was it... PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
